1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communications apparatus which transmits/receives data of a copy image (or an original image), and more particularly to an image communications apparatus which can divide a long-size copy image into portions and transmit/receive the data for the several portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art facsimile apparatus is known in which a transmitter divides a long-size copy image and transmits the data of the divided image. In this case, however, since division of the long-size copy image on the transmission side occurs at lengths of a standard-size copy document regardless of the arrangement of the data, the data of the image in the vicinity of the division line may be lost on the reception side, thereby rendering reliable transmission of the data difficult.